


...There's a what in the TV?

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Persona 4, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in some creepy backwater town somewhere in Japan, with fog and disappearances and death by television antennae, stuck in a jail cell with his brother- unable to get anything across to the scowling policeman staring them down. He shouts a lot, and Sam may not know any Japanese, but he knows the tone of someone saying some pretty unpleasant things and this guy is using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...There's a what in the TV?

Sam always knew he should have picked up another language somewhere along the way. Being fluent in Latin (or at least being fluent in exorcisms in Latin) really didn't cut it. He'd gone to college and only picked up rudimentary Spanish, he'd known Bobby Singer all his life- a friend fluent in Japanese, and he'd never once thought that maybe they'd have to go on a hunt somewhere that wasn't America.  
  
And now he's in some creepy backwater town somewhere in Japan, with fog and disappearances and death by television antennae, stuck in a jail cell with his brother- unable to get anything across to the scowling policeman staring them down. He shouts a lot, and Sam may not know any Japanese, but he knows the tone of someone saying some pretty unpleasant things and this guy is using it.  
  
The young, smiling policeman makes it a bit better. He grins and speaks in this laughing little voice that makes Sam feel almost as if he's in on the joke, even if he has no idea what the guy's saying. And when he pushes two mugs of steaming hot coffee and a couple doughnuts through the bars- well, he knows his way to Dean's heart at least.  
  
-  
  
They're kept for a week. He thinks it's a bit unfair, because he's heard rumors that a lot of Japan at least knows some English, but apparently that doesn't really extend to small towns like this one. They bring in this young, good looking high school kid to translate for them, and he smirks as he relates their story.  
  
The scowling cop looks outright distressed when they're released, as if he's disappointed that they aren't the murderers in this weird case. And because there really isn't anyone to talk to in this damned town they have to turn to the kid and ask him if there's an inn nearby.  
  
He smiles and tells them that there's an Inn right down the street, that his friend helps run it.  
  
-  
  
Dean's mouth drops open when he sees Yukiko. Busty Asian Beauties, indeed.  
  
-  
  
"...There's a what in the TV?"  
  
Souji smiles his mysterious smile and Yukiko looks a bit embarrassed, but also as if she's holding back laughter. The other kid's- and what the hell, how many kids are hunting this thing?- arranged around the table seem to be in various states of amusement, annoyance, and disapproval. The red head hasn't stopped making eyes at Dean for over an hour.  
  
The bear isn't quite as bad as the giant suicidal Teddy Bear they'd encountered in that small town with the wishing well, but it was terrifying enough on its own. It's human disguise is definitely easier on the eyes.  
  
But he's curious, and hell, he knows that Dean is, so when Rise cocks her head at them and asks, "Pretty please, won't you help us?" it's not like they can say no.  
  
He's great with rock salt and shotguns, holy water and Exorcisms- how hard can it be to make this 'Persona' thing come out of a card?


End file.
